


Dorky Balls of Light

by The_Stars_In_His_Eyes



Series: One Piece Drabble Extravaganza [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Guardian Angel!Sanji, M/M, Sneaky!Nami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-22
Updated: 2005-07-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stars_In_His_Eyes/pseuds/The_Stars_In_His_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji is Zoro's "Guardian Angel" of sorts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorky Balls of Light

Zoro hissed in annoyance as his back met the ground, and black dots danced in his vision. _'Damn fucking Marines. Stupid fucking love-cook…this is all his fucking fault.'_ Zoro thought angrily to himself. And honestly, who gets so worked up by being groped by a slightly drunk marine?

 

With vision quickly blacking out…Zoro thought about all the reasons he didn't want to die. Number one being the promise he made to Kunia. His loyalty to Luffy. Just to piss Nami off. But most of there was Sanji, the stupid bitchy love-cook.

 

And there was Sanji his _'guardian angel'_ of sorts hovering over his shoulder like some dorky, demented, and lets not forget annoying ball of light. Shouting insults and repeatedly kicking him, all while smoking and wearing that insufferable grin of his. And never mind that Guardian Angel!Sanji was wearing next to nothing. That definitely wasn't his doing.

 

"Oi, jackass!"

 

Semi-bright light filtered in Zoro's steadily-clearing vision, just before a boot came down on his head.

 

"Shitty love-cook! What the **HELL** was that **FOR**?"

 

Sanji simply grinned. Watching as Zoro gave an enraged snarl and charged at him.

 

"Oi fucker, thanks."

 

Zoro would never admit it to the others, but Sanji was the reason he would never die. Whether he was a dorky ball of light, a scantily-clad guardian angel or an infuriating love-cook, he somehow always pulled him back. Sanji looked up surprised as Zoro kissed him, right there in the middle of the street, no one noticed flash going off, or Nami slinking back to the shadows with a smile on her face.

 

No one noticed the slightly-sobered up marine, who noticed Sanji and more importantly _who_ was kissing him. He gave a very unmanly shriek and promptly passed out.


End file.
